This invention pertains to a pump and motor assembly which is particularly adapted for use as a fuel controller for an internal combustion engine fuel metering system.
The present invention is concerned particularly with providing a compact pump and motor assembly which may be used in an electronic fuel metering system of the type disclosed in applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 798,715 filed May 19, 1977, entitled "Fuel Circuit for an Internal Combustion Engine."
Briefly, an electronic fuel metering system of the type disclosed in the co-pending application operates an electric motor driven control pump in such a manner the pump delivers the correct amount of fuel required for operation of the engine. It has been discovered to be advantageous to mount the fuel pump and motor assembly as close as possible to the point at which the fuel is distributed for mixture with air ingested by the engine to form the combustible mixture. In the typical automotive vehicle, this means that the fuel pump and motor assembly should be mounted directly on the engine, for example, within the confines of the usual air filter housing. In order to make such mounting feasible it becomes desirable to make the pump and motor assembly as compact as possible. The present invention in one respect is concerned with providing such a pump and motor assembly. The invention is also directed to an improved assembly which utilizes fewer parts, is more economical, and greatly minimizes the adverse effect of once-per-revolution friction variations on flow variation.
Features, advantages and benefits of the invention will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate an examplary but presently preferred embodiment according to the best mode presently contemplated in carrying out the invention.